1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus capable of displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of the Background
In general, methods of displaying a stereoscopic image on a display apparatus may be classified as glass-type methods and glassless-type methods. The glass-type method is involves changing a polarization direction of a left-eye image and a right-eye image using a retarder, or displaying the left-eye image and the right-eye image at alternating time intervals, to thereby provide a three-dimensional (3D) image to a viewer.
However, conventional 3D display apparatuses may suffer from cross-talk (e.g., image ghosting) and high power consumption. Cross-talk may occur when right-eye images are seen by a viewer's left eye (and vice-versa) resulting in image overlaps and a poor 3D viewing experience.